


re: John Joseph Sheppard ~ a ‘Coffee cups and empty spaces’ addendum

by Bluespirit



Series: Coffee Cups Universe [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney needs to know what happened to John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	re: John Joseph Sheppard ~ a ‘Coffee cups and empty spaces’ addendum

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is a birthday gift for Lantean Drift.  
> 2\. I obviously wasn't quite finished with sheriff!John & so this snippet & accompanying manip form an addendum to 'Coffee cups and empty spaces', though you really don't need to have read the story to look at the image (though I hope you do! *g*)  
> 3\. A big thank you to Xanthe for the visual beta.

From: glinley@wyominghistoricalsoc.org  
To: rmckay@sgc.pegasus.gov  
Subject: re: John Joseph Sheppard  
Attach: whs_eg042.jpg

 

Dear Dr. McKay,

Thank you for your recent enquiry.

Our archive does indeed include information regarding the town of Elk Gap in the 1880s.

Elk Gap was a small trading post that benefited from a boom time due to a gold strike in the nearby hills in 1879 and, as such, grew large enough to have a dedicated newspaper - the 'Elk Gap Record'. This was a weekly publication but unfortunately few copies remain from the era in which you are interested due to a fire in the summer of 1885 that destroyed the newspaper office. It was recorded that no one was injured but several buildings were lost following a lightning storm. The town eventually fell into decline as the gold ran out and was a virtual ghost town by the turn of the century. However our archive does include a small collection of tintypes, handbills and other assorted articles and documents that survived from around that period.

Regarding your specific enquiry about a Sheriff John J. Sheppard, I'm afraid that I can find little information beyond what you already know - he was Sheriff of Elk Gap for a few months in the spring and summer of 1885 and then no further mention is made of him. However I did manage to find a tintype photograph purporting to be of Sheriff Sheppard circa 1885, a scan of which I attach here. The original image is rather worn and faded but I hope that you find it useful.

I'm sorry that I cannot provide you with more detailed information but please don't hesitate to get in touch if I can be of any further assistance.

Sincerely,

Gloria Linley  
Archive Office  
Wyoming Historical Society

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story & art is meant solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is a gift - please **do not** hotlink or archive this image or use it to make icons, etc, thank you.


End file.
